Mara
by Amaya Hirana
Summary: Mara became one of the androids for Section 9. She has a mind of her own but keeps that to herself. And she has the ability to hurt or help Section 9. It's her choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the Shell or it's charachters.**

**ch.1**

My life is simple. Each day I wake to take coffee to Mr. Alhmara. I clean the bedrooms with two others. You might well ask me who I am? I no more human than a tank. I belong to a world beyond your scope. One in which I wish I did not have to reside. I am an android.

This morning was not different. I got up and dressed and hurried to the kitchen. I set the cofee pot going. For once I did not have to smile. I did not have to pretend. This was the reality. A life of seeming nothingness. Kaya, a black haired android walked in. She smiled warmily. But, it was after all her job.

'You look so gloomy Mara. What's wrong?'

'Life.'

'That's deep.'

'Did you ever wonder what we were capable of?'

She eyed me coldly. 'That's not for us to wonder about Mara. Life is best left in it's simplicity.'

I did not answer. What could I have said? Inher mind she was right. In mine she was wrong. The machine beeped and I grabbed a mug and quickly assembled a tray. I pasted on my smile and walked into the drawing room. Mr. Alhmara was seated already. I set the tray before him and was preparing to bow out of the room when the doorbell rang. Mr. Alhamara looked abashed.

'I forgot to tell you we were having guests.'

I smiled. 'That's okay.'

'Could you make some more coffee?'

'Yes,sir. How many?'

'Two.'

I bowed and left. Kaya answered the door. I did not see who came in. I just did what I was told and made another batch. I brought the steaming cups out on a tray and walked back into the room. Of course I hardly expectd to be paid any attention. I set dow the tray and was rather startled to see a grey haired male looking at me. He wore a suite despite the weather. Besides him a dark haired female sat silently.

'This is one of your androids?'

'Yes. Her name is Mara. Mara this is Chief Aramaki and Motoko Kusangi of Section 9.'

They looked like they wanted me to say something. 'Hello.'

'As you know I recently lost two androids.'

'Yes sir. It must have been had.'

'I'm looking for a replacement.'

'Surely you can't mean her.'

He looked me in the eyes for a moment. 'Yes, I can. How much?'

'At least 500y.'

'Done.' Mr. Aramaki handed over the money to Mr. Alhamara. 'We'll be going.'

No doubt I was lost. Going? Going where? Section 9? I thought about it. It didn't sound so bad. Maybe a change of scenery would help. I was so lost in my own world that I was startled when Miss Kusangi pulled my arm. She wanted me to follow. I smiled gently. She raised her eyebrows. Perhaps I had been thinking too long. I followed the mout and climbed into the bck of a bright red car. It was better equipped than Mr. Alhamara's had been. they had a GPS system. I swung the door shut behind me and the car engine rumbled. Before I knew it we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

The car pulled to a stop in front of a large office building. The two got out and Miss Kusangi held the door open for me.

'Thank you Miss Kusangi.'

She nodded. 'Call me Major. Everyone does.'

'Okay.'

'Follow me.'

She led the way through the doors. The first thing I saw was a large desk with two androids behind it. She walked up to them. 'This is our newest member. As such you are to train her.' She left.

'Stand here.' I moved behind the desk. 'Watch it while we go take care of something.'

I nodded and they walked off. I'll admit I was scared. Shouldn't I know where everything's at first? A man walked in in a grey buisness suite. He walked over. 'Tell Aramki the prime minister is here.'

I nod. This can't be too hard. I look at the phone. There were no labels. I guess it can be hard. I decided to pretend I knew what I was doing and picked up the phone. I pressed number 9 and held it to my ear. I heard it ring.

'Ishikawa.' A man's voice said.

'So sorry.' I hung up.

I pushed number 2. 'Tachikoma.' It sounded like a child.

'Sorry.' I was about to hang up.

'Are you the new android?'

'Yes...'

'Yipee!! You must have lots of stories.'

'Not really...'

'Will you tell us a story?'

'Um...'

'Do you hear that comrades! Were going to hear a story!!'

'Maybe...'

'You can start.'

I hung up. One minute later the phone rang. I answered.

'That was rude.' The chipper voice was back. 'You can't just hang up on people.'

The prime minister was not looking happy. 'What's taking so long?'

'I'm talking to the Tachikoma.'

'Can't you just hang up.'

'I tried.'

He sighed. 'Can you at least tell me where the bathroom is?'

I gulped. 'Um,no...'

He narrowed his eyes. 'No.'

'I don't know were it is.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'What good are you then. I would think you wouldn't last very long here.'

Your'e telling me.


End file.
